the Brothers D
by BlazingDragoonlord
Summary: what if luffy had an acual brother and they both ate one of the devil fruits, set after zoro joins the crew
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Of dragons and rubber men**

(daydream)

windmill village a very peaceful town, that is until a bunch of screams come from a nearby pub, inside two boys have just stabbed themselves below the eye with a knife, one under the right and the other under the left and the screaming came from the bar patrons "luffy, drake what the fuck do you think your doing" said a red haired man with claw marks on his face "we are showing you that we are tough enough to be in your crew" said a boy with white spiked hair, black eyes (like luffys) and wearing a red shirt with the kanji for dragon on the front and a pair of black shorts now identified as monkey d. drake "yeah we want to be big time pirates like you shanks" said the second boy this one had black hair that was flat, black eyes, wearing white shirt with an anchor while saying anchor and blue shorts now known as monkey d. luffy "you two are the biggest bakas I have ever known but I commend you for trying to show your toughness, now go get those fixed up" said the one called shanks. the next couple of hours they try to convince him to take them with on their next adventure but are sidetracked by apple juice, as the pirates are laughing a bunch of bandits come in and wreck the place after they leave they don't notice that the boys have taken two fruits from the chest on the bar, shanks turns to see them both eating fast "he he stuffing it down luffy, drake?" "that's right" said drake, shanks gets a good look at what they are eating and pales "what are you eating?" luffy and drake both swallow at this moment shanks gets up walking towards luffy and drake "that box … did you eat the things in that box?" he grabs luffy while one of the other pirates grabs drake and hold them upside down shaking them "spit it out, spit it out now, all of it" he yells while still shaking, then some thing happened and luffy stretched all the way to the floor and drake shot some electric out of his mouth which shocked everyone in the pub "what was that?" asked drake with wide eyes, shanks was livid "what you ate was the gum gum fruit while your brother ate the beast beast fruit type dragon element lightning, they are also known as devil fruits, after eating them you become a rubber man while he becomes a dragon man, now you both wont be able to swim" he said with anger in his voice.

Another few days later shows luffy and drake getting the snot beat out of them by the same bandits that shamed shanks, the mayor comes and try's to diffuse the situation but the bandit leader will have non of it as he draws his sword and points it at the two boys "I wondered why no one was in the bar, if it isn't the bandit from before," everyone looked to see shanks and his crew standing behind the mayor "shanks" yelled both boys happy to see him "pirate, your still here?, are you cleaning the whole village?", "luffy, isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?" as more words are given the bandits and pirates start fighting as the bandit leader throws a smoke bomb disappearing with the boys, out in the middle of the ocean the bandit has luffy and drake by the feet spouting nonsense, as he drops them into the ocean a giant sea king rises from the water and devours the bandit but then sets its sight on the boys who are helpless in the ocean, as it attacks they are saved by shanks, the sea king comes around for another attack but stops at the stare that shanks was giving it making it cower in fear, as it swims away both boys are crying as shanks holds them trying to talk to them "hey, don't cry, your men" drake looks up at him still crying while luffy has his face in his shirt and says "but, shanks … your arm" shanks looks at luffy with care in his eyes "it isn't worth much, its just one arm im glad your safe" neither of the boys could hold back any longer and let the world know.

The next day shanks and his crew are getting ready to head out but this time they are not returning "leaving, right?" asked luffy who stood next to drake "we've stayed here for a long time, but its time to leave will you miss us?" drake answers this time with "yeah, we'll miss you, we wont ask you to take us with you this time, we decided to do it by ourselves... to become pirates" shanks turns around sticking his tongue out saying "either way, I wouldn't have taken you with me, like you two could become pirates" luffy and drake get tough looks on their faces as luffy says "we will, we will gather our own crew that-ll beat yours, and find the worlds greatest treasure, no matter what, I will become the pirate king" he yells the last part while drake yells "and I will be the greatest martial artist in the world" shanks looks at luffy and drake saying "oh, your going to beat us...then...ill let you take car of this hat, its very important to me take good care of it" he then looks to drake and says "don't think I forgot about you, I want you to have this, it is one of the rare enchanted swords, there are seven in the entire world use it well" drake and luffy are speechless as they watch shanks and his crew board and sail away into the ocean.

(end daydream)

I feel some one grab my shoulder and I look around to see luffy with the straw hat sitting on his head, nowadays he has taken to wearing a red vest and blue jean shorts and sandals, I on the other hand have decided to wear a black shirt with a red duster (like dantes) with the kanji for demon on it, a pair of black shorts and sandals, he smiles at me with that big goofy grin of his "so what do you think of our new crew mate" I look over to see zoro sitting on the floor of the boat with three swords, the swordsman looks like he could care less but I saw what he did at the marine base and I know that he is trustworthy, so I just look at my brother and say "i think he will make a fine addition to the crew" just then luffys stomach growls "ugh im hungry" just then he spots a bird in the air "FOOOOOOOOD" he then uses a gum gum rocket and fly's up to the bird, only to get caught by said bird "HELLLLLLLLLLP" I hear his scream "zoro we have to save him get one of the oars quick" so we row after him to try and save his idiotic ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** clown pirates PT1**

As me and zoro are rowing after luffy I see three figures in the water screaming for help "we are not slowing down so jump in if you want a lift" and they do just that but then try to take the boat over which I promptly beat the shit out of them and then made them row after luffy, "so who are you guys anyway and why were you in the middle of the ocean" I said while scratching my chin "we are part of buggy the clowns pirate crew, and we were trying to loot someone but she tricked us and we got caught in a storm" said one of them. Soon we see land and about that time the bird I saw luffy with got shot out of the air and into the street of the town, we dock and me and zoro run towards where we saw luffy fall, we find the crater but no luffy "dammit luffy where the hell are you, you idiot of a brother" I yell trying to find him, I then hear a commotion on top of one of the buildings "hey zoro lets go check it out see if we can find luffy" he nods and we head for the building. As we get there we hide behind one of the wall sections were I see luffy in a cage trying to get a piece of meat that was to far even with his stretching ability.

Looking around more I notice the clown pirate captain talking to a girl as they bring out a cannon and load a weird ball in it, something about it gave me the willies "hey zoro lets crash this party" I said he nods and jumps up to confront the leader and I run over to the cage taking my sword out as I slice the cage, I turn around just in time to see zoro get stabbed in the side and the girl was on the ground with her hand burned. Grabbing luffy I run over to the girl and quickly pull her away from a mob of men with their swords drawn, I watch as zoro runs off the building and I decide to follow him into town.

After a few minutes of running we stop in front of a pet food store and I turn to luffy "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT" I yell as I hit him hard on the head, he rubs his head for a second but gets up and starts yelling at me "HEY I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET SOME MEAT" "booze would have been better" said zoro as he lay there trying to nap "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS" we both yell, as we are arguing I hear someone running, looking around I see an old man in what looks like pots and pans made into armor and a make shift spear of some sort "hey old man, whats the rush" I say he looks at us and he gets all panicky "who are you, ive never seen you around here before, are you part of buggy's crew" he said leveling his spear at me "you mean that creepy clown like pirate?" he nods his head yes "you wouldn't catch me or the other two dead with that bastard" I said, the look of relief was almost instant "oh thank goodness, I just noticed that he is hurt we should take him to the town doctor" he said pointing at zoro "no thanks I just need to get some shut eye" said zoro trying to dismiss the old man "well at least sleep in a bed" the old man said as he led him into a house then came back.

The time just flew by as he told us what happened to the town after buggy arrived which I saw started making luffy angry and I was getting a little pissed myself, after about thirty minutes he finishes as he pets a dog, wait there wasn't a dog before "hey pops were did the dog come from" said luffy who started poking the dog "luffy I wouldn't do that if I..." that's I got out before the dog bit luffys hand and he starts trying to beat it off while screaming like a lunatic, as he was occupied the old man then tells us the story of shushu after thirty minutes he was finished and I was the first to hear that something big was heading our way "hey luffy something is coming this way and it sounds big and heavy" luffy gets a huge grin on his face as the old man looks around with a puzzled look "i don't hear anything, what are you talking about" I don't answer as a weird guy with what looked like a bunny outfit on riding a lion walked onto the street we were on heading right for us.

As he approached us he stopped and looked at luffy with the dog on his hand "its him its beast tamer moji" screamed the old man as he starts panicking again " hey what do you mean don't run off" I said as I started to run after him but as I was doing this I bumped into the girl who was up on the roof with the pirates "hey watch were your going" she said as she got up, standing up I wipe the dirt off of my pants "sorry I was trying to see why the old man was upset, oh, by the way my name is Monkey D. Drake" I said holding out my hand to shake hers "Monkey D. Drake? Are you by any chance related to someone named luffy?" I look at her with a bit of confusion and said "uh, yeah hes my brother why do you ask" her eyes were shadowed then out of nowhere she slugs me in the head "ow that fucking hurt damn it what the hell did I do to you, fuck" I yell as I rub my head trying to soothe the spot, she simply looked at me and said "i tried to save that baka and he never said thank you, and that was what I was going to give him when I saw him again" she said as she started to walk off "well ill take you to him since you wanna brain him so bad" I said still rubbing the spot at that moment a building was destroyed and I knew instantly who it was, walking over I see luffy sitting on the ground with a huge grin on his face "i see your having fun luffy" I say he looks at me still with the grin "oh, drake I see you met nami our new navigator" he said at this nami stomps her foot "I AM NOT YOUR NAVIGATOR" she screams luffy just laughs and I heave a sigh "well did you at least figure out were we are heading?" I ask "oh yeah I figured out we are going to the grand line with the map from buggy, but we have to get it from him, come on lets go" he said as he ran towards the pet shop again.

As we get there the entire place is in flames and shushu is howling luffy looks at me and we both run off but as we are on our way I notice something suspicious in an alleyway "hey luffy ill be there in just a minute I need to check something out" he nods as I run into the alley looking for what I saw, as I got to the clearing I saw another weirdly dressed man with a giant hat and big bow tie with a clown face but what really caught my eye was the sword hanging on his waist he gave me a grin he knew exactly why I was there, to save the other element swords from evil men "well, well, well, looks like I found an easy target buggy said he knew who you were and what you were after since he identified you so he sent me to get rid of you with the thing you want most" he drew the sword and flames instantly sprang to life and danced on the sword, I stood there and heard the sword cry for help it didn't want this man to wield him it wanted a pure souled master, I suddenly had a monstrous grin on my face "the sword doesn't want you you are not worthy of that blade" I said as my hands turned into claws and I raced toward the man who didn't react in time to deflect my attack as I slashed him in an X pattern with all my claws intersecting each other, the sword fell from his hands as blood flowed from his mouth I picked up the sword and its flames turned white as it seemed to accept me as its new wielder, I headed back only to find luffy handing a box of dog food to shushu sitting next to him " this is all I could bring back, he ate everything else already" he said, I saw the look of disbelief on nami's face and I grinned 'sometimes you amaze me luffy' I thought, luffy then looked at shushu "you fought really bravely, although I didn't see it, I can tell" shushu then takes the food stops for a moment nods at luffy then walks off, "im sorry about before... for thinking you were bad" said nami "no problem, you have your reasons, so drake did you get what you were after?"asked luffy I showed him my new sword and he ogled it like I would let him use it which I wouldn't unless we were in deep shit, then the mayor starts babbling on about how he was useless and we try to calm him down, he does a little and he tells us of how the town was built and grew as he ended the story however there was a bright flash that we shielded our eyes from after it died down I saw that part of the town was blown to pieces "even my house..." said the old man "AHHH zoro was still sleeping inside" said luffy as we rush for the remains.

** Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner went on vaca with my girlfriend and her family but im back and ready for action I will also be updating new dragoon in town and I might possibly be working on another story so please read and review and if you want an oc in any of my stories just ask in the review section and I will decide their fate *laughs in an evil tone***


End file.
